


Le Spectre de la Mort

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Community: fic_sur_demande, F/M, M/M, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius est mort, l'âme de Remus veut le suivre. Pourtant, chaque nuit, l'ombre de l'être aimé vient le visiter et Remus ne peut résister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Spectre de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communiauté Fic_sur_demande @ LJ  
> Pour Spookyronny
> 
> Volonté du demandeur^^ : « J'aimerai une fic sur la première réunion de l'Ordre juste après la mort de Sirius et il faudrait qu'après la réunion, un des membres de l'Ordre (un mec ;p) aille réconforter Remus ou lui tenir compagnie. Un truc tout mignon gentil ou un truc où ça va plus loin ça m'est égal. Si vous voulez que ça se finisse mal, ça me va aussi je suis pas difficile lol ^^

Cette réunion avait été atroce. S’ils avaient voulu lui imposer plus terrible séance de torture ils ne s’y seraient pas pris autrement. Il savait bien que cette réunion avait été indispensable pour que l’Ordre puisse tout mettre à plat et savoir où ils en étaient véritablement. Leur position par rapport au Ministère, leur position par rapport à Voldemort, ce qu’ils avaient appris, les pertes qu’ils avaient subies. La disparition de Sirius. Les cris d’Harry. Le seul qui ait aussi mal que lui. Il l’avait promis à Sirius, s’il devait lui arriver quelque chose, chose qu’il lui avait formellement interdite !, il s’occuperait d’Harry comme de son propre fils. Mais il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le laisser seul, plus jamais ! Il s’était déjà morfondu plus de dix, pleurant toutes les nuits, pensant à Sirius, seul lui aussi, à Azkaban. Mais au moins le savait-il en vie, coupable ou non, il était en vie. Et maintenant… Il n’était plus. Il en avait eu la confirmation ce soir, en écoutant les autres, même s’il ne voulait pas le croire, et en voyant cette chaise laissée vacante à sa droite, la chaise de Sirius.

Quand ces mains se posèrent sur lui, froides comme la mort, il avait pensé à les rejeter, à les fuir. Mais elles étaient si aimantes. Ses grandes mains aux longs doigts effilés. Quand ce corps, encore trop maigre et robuste pourtant, s’était aligné contre le sien, trop froid et réconfortant toutefois, il s’était saisi de lui, voulant oublier. Ces baisers étaient doux, un souffle glacé sur sa peau en feu, même brisé son cœur continuait à l’aimer. Il se saisit farouchement de cette chevelure de jais qu’il aimait tant et se laissa sombrer dans ce plaisir, se noyait dans ces yeux anthracites qui brillaient, si vivants et morts pourtant, et qui ne voyaient que lui. Son corps était en feu et pourtant il gelait de l’intérieur. Il ne pourrait lui survivre, il le savait.

Epuisé, il se sentait aller au sommeil, une nuit moins agitée que celle où le Spectre de la Mort ne le visitait pas. Le corps de son amant quitta sa couche, non sans caresser ses joues encore humides, comme lui seul savait le faire, et s’en alla sans bruit. Son âme-sœur l’avait quitté et il blottit son nez dans ce coussin qui portait presque son odeur, son parfum. Demain encore quand le jour se lèverait il devrait se rendre à l’évidence et souffrir encore de la réalisation de son absence, demain encore il devrait fuir ces yeux aimants et compatissants, toujours, maintenant, il devrait fuir le sourire radieux et réconfortant de son amant nocturne, de son amie diurne, plus jamais il ne pourrait faire face à Tonks. Plus jamais. C’était le lourd tribu à payer pour ces nuits de souvenirs.


End file.
